Naruto: The Retry
by fraserferguson2031
Summary: Just way could have differently if his parents had survived.


**Naruto: The Retry**

* * *

**What if Naruto's Parent's never died?, What if Naruto had siblings?, What if Itachi never killed his clan? What if Naruto was able to to control Kurama since he was 5? and What if Sasuke and Naruto were best friends?. This story cover this version of Naruto's life.**

* * *

**Theme: Fireflies by Owl City**

* * *

"Yawn!" Naruto had just woken up and was heading to the kitchen for Breakfast, his sister Tsuisuta, was already up and about, "Morning , Naruto" she said sleepily.

"Better eat quickly" Naruto muttered to himself, "The tests are today".

"Naruto, you don't have to eat that quick" his smart little brother, Taifu said.

"Finished" Naruto said immediately afterwards.

A sweat drop came down on Taifu.

A few seconds later their mother Kushina came down the stairs.

"Morning Mom", Naruto called out as he walked to his room to get dressed into his jumpsuit.

"You better do some last minute training, Naruto", Kushina called out as she put an egg in the pot to boil.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the training grounds to practice Taijutsu.

Sasuke, his best friend was already throwing kunai at a target.

"Sasuke, are you doing last minutes training as well, its not like you need it".

"Yep, I'm only doing to become a Jonin quickly, to be honest Naruto you probably don't need it either".

"True and the tests are in a couple of hours, I thick I'll do some fancy kicks to the bag over there".

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walk into the class at roughly the same time and the girls instantly go over to Sasuke, trying to get a date.

"Sorry pal, but you are on your own here" Naruto said fleeing the scene and to a seat.

Sasuke got out of it quickly sat down next to Naruto.

"That was close" Sasuke sighed as all the girls (except Hinata) fought over who sat next to Sasuke.

Sakura, a pink-haired girl with a short temper won and happily sat herself next to Sasuke.

Sakura started asking Sasuke on a date, Sasuke tried to ignore her but eventually lost his patience, but Iruka arrived just in time to prevent Sasuke punching Sakura.

"Now class the first of the test is to climb up the giant tree in the yard, well see how high you can go but no chakra assistance otherwise you will fail".

Naruto and Sasuke were the only one to make to the top, in fact, I'll give you, the reader the scoreboard.

Scoreboard: 1st=Uzumaki Naruto

1st=Uchiha Sasuke

3rd. Inuzuka Kiba

4th= Yamanaka Ino

4th= Haruno Sakura

6th. Aburame Shino

7th. Hyuga Hinata

8th. Nara Shikamaru

9th. Akimichi Choji

* * *

"The next part is the Clone/Shadow Clone Test" Iruka said.

Naruto and Sasuke went flying through again and then the ninjutsu people and then the taijutsu people.

"Here the last test to destroy this target with a ninjutsu or an advanced taijutsu teqhnique.

Naruto used the Wind Lasso, Sasuke used the Thousand Birds (Chidori) ninjutsu.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were the first team and were assigned to Uchiha Itachi.

Ino, Kiba and Choji were the second team and were assigned to Hatake Kakashi.

Shikamaru, Sakura and Shino were the third team and were assigned to Yuhi Kurenai.

* * *

"Right then, tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, ambitions and any other things that you would like to mention, maybe members of your family, yes Sasuke, you can mention me in yours, we will start with Hinata".

"I-I'm Hyuga H-Hinata, I-I like Cinnamon Buns and h-having friends, I d-don't like people w-who hurt others for no reason, I-I don't really have a-any hobbies, m-my ambition is to become a-a kind b-but strong ninja and my Father is strict, my sister is annoying and my mother is dead".

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen, funny things and ninjutsu, I don't like cold stares, getting a long lecture from my mom, war and my brother and sister annoying me, my hobbies are training, learning new jutsu and all about anything, my ambition is to become the Hokage so I can protect the village at all costs and my father is the current Hokage, my mother has the moniker "Red Habanero of the Leaf, my brother is the smartest guy in the village that is not a Nara and sister has just recently started school".

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I like manga, animals and training, I don't like getting bossed about all the time, getting lectured and bread, my hobbies are making model kits and sparring, my ambition is to become the head of the Uchiha Clan or get the revered dojutsu, the Mangekyo Sharingan and my father is the head of the Leaf's police force, mom is a retired kunoichi and you are my brother".

"Good, you probably know what i like and don't like and such, so there no point telling you" Itachi said, somewhat smugly.

Just then, Naruto caught sight of someone spying on them, "Hinata, use your Byakugan at that tree, I someone is spying on us".

"U-Um... Okay t-then, Byakugan".

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked smugly.

"I-it's Sakura and her team" she replied.

"Itachi-sensei do you know why they are here?" Naruto queried.

"I've not got a clue".

"GET LOST!" Naruto yelled at them.

"YEAH, GET LOST" Sasuke continued.

* * *

"Oh crap they spotted us" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well Naruto has good senses and Hinata is a Hyuga so she has the Byakugan" Shikamaru told her.

"How do you know that Naruto has good senses?".

"I've seen him smell things before Kiba, does that give you a clue?" Shikamaru said sarcastically and rhetorically.

This led Sakura to him bash over the head.

"Get a grip on your temper" Kurenai said forcefully.

* * *

"Why would they spy on us?" Naruto asked his teammates.

"Well Sakura is a fangirl and Kurenai maybe thought it would be a good idea to find out our weaknesses" Itachi suggested.

"W-well that does m-make sense" Hinata muttered.

"Did you say something, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata just blushed and started poking her fingers together.

* * *

**Me: Well this concludes Chapter 1, stay tuned please, also this is MY retelling of Naruto so I do what I want with it.**

**Sasuke: True, but you don't own it, Kishimoto-san does.**

**Me: ¬_¬.**

**Naruto: This is his own opinion so any reviews about it being un-Naruto like will be ignored.**

**Obito: I couldn't help but-**

**Naruto: Shut up.**

**Obito: You shut up you loudmouth.**

**Me: Um... Yeah, any ways I'll try and get the next chapter done with in the week, however no promises.**


End file.
